From Cold To Warm
by Wicked42
Summary: Danny gets home late one evening looking worse for the wear. Danny x Sawyer. Oneshot.


A/N: Because this fandom looked lonely. :)

* * *

**From Cold To Warm**

Sawyer was just starting to get worried when Danny stumbled through the door, hat pulled low over his eyes, dripping all over the carpet. She stood, watching him carefully close the door behind him. A few seconds went by before she realized he wouldn't be the one to start the conversation, so she stepped closer, her tea all but forgotten as she studied him, "Danny? Where were you?"

He glanced towards her, but she couldn't see his eyes because of that silly hat of his. He shrugged, making his way to the couch. Sawyer's brows furrowed as she watched him move—it was odd to see him completely devoid of... any sort of enthusiasm. He didn't have the spark he always strolled about with, and it scared her.

"Danny?"

"I was just out for a walk," he replied, his voice hoarse. He loosened his collar, and for the first time she noticed that his clothes were torn, dirt smeared into his usually trim outfit. "Can… can I get a towel, Sawyer?" He avoided her gaze.

She hesitated, but he looked so miserable dripping over their sofa that she nodded silently and slipped from the room. Minutes later, she returned, a fluffy towel in hand, only to see him with a hand to his head, his hat on the floor beside him. She approached boldly, tentativeness gone as she realized that something was very wrong.

"What happened, Danny?" she demanded in her no-nonsense tone. He jerked up at her voice, reaching for his hat, but not before she noticed the bruises on his face. She gasped, dropping the towel in shock, closing the distance between them in two short steps. She took his face in her hands, surveying the damage, and he met her gaze like a child in trouble.

"It wasn't… entirely my fault," he whispered.

Sawyer narrowed her eyes, picking up the towel beside them when she realized he was shivering, "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

He winced when she started drying his shoulders. She'd obviously touched another bruise. She took a breath to calm herself, being as gentle as she could with him. "I didn't want to worry you." He met her gaze again, and she found herself falling for the childlike innocence in his eyes. She shook her head, a slight smile playing on her face.

"You worry me every time you go out, Danny."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied, almost indignant, and she was pleased to see some of his spark returning.

"Exactly what it sounded like," she said. "You're the most danger-prone cat I know."

He managed a smile, "But that's what you like about me, right?"

Sawyer frowned, remembering how he'd limped in the house. She paused in her drying to touch the bruise on his cheek, "I don't like any of this. What did you get yourself into out there?"

Danny looked away, his eyes darting to his hat as if that would conceal the bruises from her scrutinizing gaze once more, "I…" he sighed, looking back to her, his ears low against his skull. "They were going to hurt her, Sawyer. I couldn't let it happen."

She stared at him for a moment, processing his words, and in the silence, he hastened to reassure her. "D-don't misunderstand! Nothing happened… b-between her and me. I mean, once I showed up and she got the chance, she… she ran. I don't know what happened to her after that."

Sawyer leaned forward and pecked his lips, "Next time you feel like playing hero, Danny, have the courtesy to call me first. Let me know you'll be home late." She pulled the towel over his head, standing in a swift move. "I'll draw you up a hot bath, all right? In the mean time, make sure nothing's broken." Her tone was light, amused, but a frown still played on her face.

Danny pushed the towel up over his eyes, wincing at the movement, "I… I'm sorry, Sawyer."

She looked back at him over her shoulder, sitting alone on the couch, bruised and dripping wet, and she smiled.

"I love you, Danny." She watched his eyes light up, and she felt warm with happiness as she padded out of the room.

* * *

A/N: I love Danny, I really do. :3


End file.
